marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Avengers: Koniec gry
Avengers: Koniec gry — zapowiedziany na 2019 rok film na podstawie serii komiksów o grupie superbohaterów o tej samej nazwie wydawnictwa Marvel Comics. Jest to kontynuacja filmów ''Avengers'', Avengers: Czas Ultrona i Avengers: Infinity War. Jest to dwudziesty drugi film należący do Marvel Cinematic Universe i dziesiąty należący do Fazy Trzeciej. Jego światowa premiera odbyła się 24 kwietnia, natomiast polska 25 kwietnia Streszczenie Po wymazaniu połowy życia we Wszechświecie przez Thanosa, Avengersi starają się zrobić wszystko co konieczne, aby pokonać szalonego tytana. Obsada * Robert Downey, Jr. jako Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans jako Steve Rogers/Kapitan Ameryka ** Patrick Gorman jako Stary Steve Rogers * Mark Ruffalo jako Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth jako Thor * Scarlett Johansson jako Natasha Romanoff/Czarna Wdowa * Jeremy Renner jako Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Don Cheadle jako James Rhodes/War Machine * Paul Rudd jako Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Bazlo i Loen LeClair jako Dziecko Scott Lang ** Jackson Dunn jako 12-letni Scott Lang ** Lee Moore jako 93-letni Scott Lang * Benedict Cumberbatch jako Stephen Strange/Doktor Strange * Chadwick Boseman jako T'Challa/Czarna Pantera * Brie Larson jako Carol Danvers/Kapitan Marvel * Tom Holland jako Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Karen Gillan jako Nebula * Evangeline Lilly jako Hope van Dyne/Osa * Tessa Thompson jako Brunnhilda/Walkiria * Elizabeth Olsen jako Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie jako Sam Wilson/Falcon * Sebastian Stan jako Bucky Barnes/Zimowy Żołnierz/Biały Wilk * Danai Gurira jako Okoye * Benedict Wong jako Wong * Pom Klementieff jako Mantis * Dave Bautista jako Drax Niszczyciel * Letitia Wright jako Shuri * Jon Favreau jako Happy Hogan * Marisa Tomei jako May Parker * Taika Waititi jako Korg * Angela Bassett jako Ramonda * Michael Douglas jako Hank Pym * Michelle Pfeiffer jako Janet van Dyne * William Hurt jako Sekretarz Thaddeus Ross * Cobie Smulders jako Maria Hill * Sean Gunn jako Kraglin Obfonteri / Rocket Raccoon (przechwytywanie ruchu) * Winston Duke jako M'Baku * Linda Cardellini jako Laura Barton * Hiroyuki Sanada jako Akihiko * Jacob Batalon jako Ned Leeds * Vin Diesel jako Groot (głos) ** Terry Notary jako Groot (przechwytywanie ruchu) * Bradley Cooper jako Rocket Raccoon (głos) * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Josh Brolin jako Thanos * Chris Pratt jako Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Samuel L. Jackson jako Nick Fury * Emma Fuhrmann jako Cassie Lang * Ava Russo jako Lila Barton * Ben Sakamoto jako Cooper Barton * Cade Woodward jako Nathaniel Barton * Kerry Condon jako F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Ty Simpkins jako Harley Keener * Lexi Rabe jako Morgan Stark * Seth Green as Kaczor Howard * Ken Jeong jako strażnik magazynu * Jim Starlin jako Człowiek w poradnictwie * Gozie Agbo jako Człowiek w poradnictwie * Nieznany aktor jako Miek (niewymieniony w czołówce) Alternatywne osie czasu * Robert Downey, Jr. jako Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans jako Steve Rogers/Kapitan Ameryka / Loki (iluzja) * Chris Hemsworth jako Thor * Mark Ruffalo jako Bruce Banner/Hulk * Jeremy Renner jako Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Scarlett Johansson jako Natasha Romanoff/Czarna Wdowa * Karen Gillan jako Nebula * Zoe Saldana jako Gamora * Rene Russo jako Królowa Frigga * Tom Hiddleston jako Loki * John Slattery jako Howard Stark * Tilda Swinton jako Starożytna * Hayley Atwell jako Peggy Carter * Natalie Portman jako Jane Foster * Michael Douglas jako Hank Pym ** John Michael Morris jako Młody Hank Pym * Maximiliano Hernández jako Agent Jasper Sitwell * Frank Grillo jako Agent Brock Rumlow * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor jako Ebony Maw * James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis * Robert Redford jako Podsekretarz Alexander Pierce * Josh Brolin jako Thanos * Chris Pratt jako Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Ross Marquand jako Johann Schmidt/Czerwona Czaszka * Michael Shaw jako Corvus Glaive * Terroy Notary jako Cull Obsidian * Carrie Coon jako Proxima Midnight ** Monique Ganderton jako Proxima Midnight (przechwytywanie ruchu) * Callan Mulvey jako Agent Jack Rollins * Ava Russo jako Lila Barton * Yvette Nicole Brown jako Agent Tarczy * Stan Lee jako '70s Car Man ** Anthony Breed jako '70s Car Man (przechwytywanie ruchu) Występy Miejsca *Gospodarstwo Clinta Bartona * Nowy Jork Stan Nowy Jork: *Nowa Siedziba Avengers *Nowo Jorskie Sanctum *Stark Tower *Midtown School of Science and Technology *Statua Wolności *Stadion City Field *Metro-General Hospital(wzmianka) *Rzeka Hudson(wzmianka) *San Francisco California: *U- Store_-_it Self Storage *Ściana Zaginionych *Dom Maggie Lang *Rezydencja Carter *Wanshington: *Rezydencja Starków * Tønsberg Norwegia *Tokyo Japonia *Wheaton New Jersey: *Camp Lehigh *Katmandu Nepal: *Kamar-Taj *Hong Kong Chiny: *Hongkongskie Sanktum *Złote Miasto Wakanda: *Cytadela *Atlanta Georgia (scena po napisach) *Ixtenco Maksyk (scena po napisach) *RPA(wspomniana) *Niemcy(wspomniane): *Flughafen Leipzig_-Helle(wspomniane) *Budapeszt , Węgry (wspomniany) *Massaciusetts Institute of Technology(wspomniany) *Toronto Kanada(wspomniane) *Tytan II : *Farma Thanosa *Asgard: *asgardzkie lochy *asgardzki pałac *Morag: *Krypta Świątynna *Vormir *Tytan *Contraxia *Multiwersum: *Wymiar Astralny *Wymiar Kwantowy *Harokin(wspomniane) Wydarzenia *Wojna bez Granic *Pstryknięcie *Bitwa o Tytana(wzmianka) *Poświęcenie Gamory(wzmianka) *Ratunek Tony'ego Starka *Zasadzka na Thanosa *Masakra w Tokio *Przekręt Czasowy: *Kradzież Kamienia Umysłu *Kradzież Kamienia Przestrzeni *Kradzież Kamienia Czasu *Kradzież Kamienia Rzeczywistości *Kradzież Kamienia Mocy *Porwanie Nebuli *Poświęcenie Natashy Romanoff *Blip *Inwazja Chitauri *Bitwa o Nowy Jork *Kradzież Globu *Bitwa na Moragu *Atak na Nową Bazę Avengers *Bitwa o Ziemię *Ratunek w Atlancie(scena po napisach) *Atak Żywiołaków(scena po napisach) *Potyczka w Ixtenco(scena po napisach) *Masakra w Meksyku(scena po napisach) *Wojna Domowa Avengers( wspomniana) *Starcie Avengers(wspomniane) *Pierwsza Wojna z Mrocznymi Elfami(wspomniana): *I Bitwa o Svartalfheim *Napad na Asgard(wzmianka) *Ragnarok(wspomniany) *Zniszczenie Asgardu(wspomniane) *Operacja w Budapeszcie(wspomniane) *Bitwa pod Harokin(wspomniana) Przedmioty *Vibranium: *Tarcza Kapitana Ameryki *Habit Pantery *Włócznia Vibranium *Rękawice Vibranium *Kozaki *Włócznia Soniczna *Uru: *Stormbreaker *Rękawica Nieskończoności *Mjølnir *Kamienie Nieskończoności: *Berło: *Kamień Umysłu *Tesserakt: *Kamień Przestrzeni *Oko Agamotto: *Kamień Czasu *Glob: *Kamień Mocy * Kamień Rzeczywistości *Kamień Duszy *Mundur Kapitana Ameryki *Kompas Kapitana Ameryki *Zbroje Iron Mana: *Zbroja Iron Mana Mark XLVII *Zbroja Iron Mana Mark XLIX *Zbroja Iron Mana Mark L *Zbroja Iron Mana Mark VII *Zbroje War Machine: *Zbroja War Machine Mark IV *Zbroja War Machine Mark VI *Zbroja War Machine Mark VII *Protetyczne oko Thora *Asgardzka Zbroja *Reaktor Łukowy *Nowy Pierwiastek Tony' ego Starka *Ortezy Jamesa Rhodesa *Zbroja Thanosa *Łuk i Kołczan Hawkeye'a *Miecz Hawkeye'a *Łuk Nadgarstkowy *Ukąszenie Czarnej Wdowy: *Dysk Paraliżujący *Pałki Czarnej Wdowy *Elastyczny kostium Hulka *Kostium Ant-Mana *Cząsteczki Pyma *Dyski Cząsteczek Pyma *Kombinezon Zaawansowanej Technologii *Pałki Elektrowstrząsowe *Blaster Elektryczny *Energetyczny Sztylet Nebuli *Skafander StarForce *Zbroja Walkirii *Nano Rękawica *Tunel Kwantowy *Kombinezon Eksploracji Wymiaru Kwantowego *Kostium Osy *Zbroja Iron Spider *Wyrzutnia Sieci: *Syntetyczna Sieć *Płaszcz Lewitacji *Pierścień Teleportacji *Mandale Tao *Hełm Star-Lorda *Czworokątne Blastery *Silniki Butów Odrzutowych *Noże Draxa Niszczyciela *Kwantowe Cząsteczki Lecznicze *Asgardzka Zbroja *Asgardzki Knebel *Sakaariański Karabin Laserowy *Miecz Obosieczny *Włócznia Proximy Midnight *Glewia Corvusa Glave'a *Łańcuchowy Młot Cull Obsidiana *Hełm Chitauri *Kostur Chitauri *Zbroja Chitauri *Kostium Mysterio(scena po napisach) *Opaska z nadajnikiem *The Terminal Beach *Fortnite *Aakońskie Piwo(wspomniane) *Axe(wspomniany) Pojazdy *M-Statki: *Benatar *Milano *Quinjet *Van Luisa *Sanctuary II *Q-Statki *Outrider Dropships *Rydwany Chitauri *Nekrodrony *Royal Talon Flyers *Dragon Flyers *Sky-Cycles *Audi E-Tron GT *Audi Q4 E-Tron *Mroczny Astrocyt(wspomniany) Gatunki Rozumne *Ludzie *Asgardczycy *Tytani *Luphomoidowie *Mieszkańcy Półświata *Hurctarianie *Kree *Kronanie *Sakaarianie *Celestianie *Zehoberianie *Roślinne Mutanty *Xandarczycy *Lodowe Olbrzymy *Chitauri *Skrullowie(scena po napisach) *Mroczne Elfy{wspomniane) *Aakoni(wspomniani) *Xorrianie(wspomniani) Zwierzęta *Rumaki Walkirii: *Aragorn *Mrówki * Lewiatany *Orloni *Outriders *Goryle Chitauri *Psy *Szczury *Wieloryby *Szopy(wspomniane) *Króliki(wspomniane) Organizacje *Avengers *Strażnicy Galaktyki *Stark Industries *Asgardzka Rodzina Królewska *Czarny Zakon *Mistrzowie Sztuk Mistycznych *Plemię Panter *Dora Milaje *Plemię Jabari *HYDRA *T.A.R.C.Z.A.: *STRIKE *Łowcy *Einherjar *Yakuza *Armia Stanów Zjednoczonych *X-Con Security Consultants(logo) *Kartel Meksykański(wspomniany) *Policja Federalna(wspomniana) Wzmianki *Program Ultron *Erik Selvig(zdjęcie) *Sharon Carter(zdjęcie) *Odyn *Bor *Ultron *Malekith(zdjęcie) *List *Arnim Zola *Ronan Oskarżyciel *Mroczny Astrocyt *Ivan Romanoff *Edith Barton *Kurse *Karen *Braddock *Maria Stark *Vision *Noobmaster 69 *Cinemax *7-Eleven *The Big Lebowski *Rachet *Bee Gees *Mungo Jerry *Powrót Do Przyszłości *Star Trek *Time Cop *Efekt Motyla *A Wrincle in Time *Gdzieś w Czasie *Terminator *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure *Szklana Pułapka *Stuart Malutki *Time After Time *Hot Tub Time Machine *Poszukiwacze Zaginionej Arki *Cheez Whiz *Build-A-Bear Produkcja 28 października 2014 roku ogłoszono, że film będzie nosił tytuł Avengers: Infinity War - część 2, podczas gdy jego poprzednik miał nosić tytuł Avengers: Infinity War - część 1.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles Jednak w czerwcu 2016 tytuły obydwu filmów zostały zmienione: tytuł pierwszego na Avengers: Infinity War, a tytuł drugiego nie został potwierdzony. Anthony Russo i Joe Russo wyjaśnili tę zmianę jako "odrębność tych filmów".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies Chris Evans ujawnił, że Avengers: Wojna bez granic i jego kontynuacja są kręcone równocześnie.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Zdjęcia do filmu rozpoczęto 23 stycznia 2017 rokuAvengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday i mają potrwać do października lub listopada 2017.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) W kwietniu 2017 roku podczas premiery filmu Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 Zoe Saldana ujawniła, że film będzie nosił tytuł Avengers: Rękawica Nieskończoności (Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet)Avengers 4 title - Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet says @ZoeSaldana at GOTG2 event. At wknd Marvel said title was still secret #InfinityGauntlet on Twitter, ale James Gunn ogłosił, że to nie jest prawdziwy tytuł.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) Filmiki Zwiastuny Avengers Koniec gry - zwiastun 1 napisy Avengers Koniec gry - zwiastun 1 dubbing Muzyka W czerwcu 2016 roku poinformowano, że Alan Silvestri skomponuje muzykę do filmu. Prace nad muzyką ruszyły na początku listopada 2018 roku. Natomiast zostały ukończone pod koniec marca 2019 roku. Premiera Światowa premiera filmu "Avangers: Koniec gry" miała miejsce 22 kwietnia 2019 roku w Los Angeles. Wydarzenie to było połączone z szeregiem spotkań, konferencji oraz "czerwonym dywanem". W wydarzeniu tym uczestniczyła obsada i twórcy filmu, oraz zaproszeni goście. Amerykańska premiera filmu dla szerszej publiczności odbyła się26 kwietnia 2019 roku. Jednakże początkowo amerykańska premiera była zaplanowana 3 maja 2019 roku. Polska premiera filmu miała miejsce 25 kwietnia 2019 roku. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * * * * * Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy fazy trzeciej